Plea of The Wise
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: On halloween night two young girls are injured and put into a coma. In a dream they are spoken to by the Valar. Something has changed in the balance of middle earth and Rayne and Lila are the only hope. transported into the bodies of OCs that they had created in Fanfics, they truly believe that they are these elves and only remember bits and pieces. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello out there. I'm Shasta and this is my first LOTR story. It will be mostly movie based. I hope you like it and if you could spare a few seconds would you leave a review? I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue. I'm completely open to helpful criticism so please tell me if I've messed pup on something. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own lord of the rings. **

**enjoy!**

Prologue-

"Alright you two," my mother smiles "have fun, be safe, and go get some candy!"

We nod and walk out the door. I'm going candy collecting with my friend Rayne. This will most likely be our last time trick-or-treating. This year we started highschool together, and no matter what anyone else thinks, Halloween is fun. Candy, costumes, parties, must I go on?

"So how's your story going Lila?" Rayne asks as she attempts to walk backwards in front of me.

"Great," I reply "Legolas just helped Nauriell pick out her first horse. She named it Thinna, it means faded. The horse is a light gray dappled mare so faded works right?"

"Of course! Though, why is her name Nauriell? What does it even mean?" She asks

"Well, I was going to choose something closer to the forest but decided upon Nauriell. It means Daughter of Fire, she was so named because of Thranduil's rage when his wife died in childbirth." I answer

"Wow, sad." Rayne whispers

"Wanna hear about this new idea that I came up with?" She seems pretty exited.

"Alright, tell."

"Well," she begins but then stops as we arrive on the porch of my neighbor's house.

The door opens, "Trick or treat!" We say along with a few kids of varying ages that stand there with us.

We each get a small chocolate bar and we move on.

"Ok so there's this young elf who is orphaned when she's really young. She is raised in Rivendell and eventually joins the Fellowship." She laughs at the end "I know that's the most stereotypical story ever but it's different I promise! Give it a chance."

"Alright you don't have to defend yourself!" I laugh "I'll read it weather it's great or terrible, then give you advice on how it could improve. Just like always."

She nods and we ring the doorbell of the next house. The lady there gives us each a random handful and we rush off. After doing two full streets, we stop to sit on a bench near the park and decide where to go next.

"Well, my bag is about half full so maybe another street or two?" Rayne says thoughtfully

"If we cross the highway we can go to Stony Ridge." I say "You know, that neighborhood that gives out tons of candy?"

"Oh definitely! Let's go." She says, standing quickly.

Stony Ridge is a rich neighborhood that (sometimes) gives out full sized candy bars. Where else can you get goods like that for free?

As we make our way across the field to the highway, I spot a little boy walking towards the road.

"Hey! Stop!" I yell at him "Rayne we have to stop him! He'll be run over or something."

We race towards to road just as the boy steps out onto it. All thoughts of safety or candy gone, I rush out after him. He stops in the very middle and turns to look at me. I see a huge truck coming behind him.

"Lila get off the road!" Rayne screams

I grab the arm of the boy but he refuses to come. Rayne rushes out onto the street and grabs his other arm forcing him to move. It's no use. I hear the blaring of a horn and the screeching of cars before the world goes black.

...

Everything is dark and I feel nothing, but I can hear. The faintest sound of talking and yelling, but soon that too goes away and is replaced by a voice. No, many voices talking as one.

"We are the Valar. Your coming here is no accident. Something has changed in the balance and some will now need your aid to succeed. It is most important that you help. The child you saw was nothing but an illusion.

We will grant you the wish you never voiced. To become what you write. You will never truly remember this or that which came before, only your new existence."

Suddenly my vision is filled with memories. Not my own but they seem familiar all the same.

I see a small girl running after a tall blonde young man. "Teach me gwador teach me!" She has a small bow in her hands and I can see that even that is too heavy for her. Strangely I understood the strange word she spoke. Gwador, brother. He's her brother.

He smiles and then takes her out and teaches her to shoot a bow. I see short stubby fingers grown into long slender ones, short bleach-blonde hair turn into long straight hair the soft color of honey. All through the corse of this child's life, always using a bow or climbing the trees or getting into mischief with her older brother.

Memories fly quickly over the years. After gaining experience with a bow, her brother and father request that she learn at least one other kind of fighting. They want her to be safe.

She chooses to fight with a sword, but not a regular one. It is a short sword and instead of carrying it on a belt, she attaches it to her long quiver by sewing on a case of thick material.

I see her reaching an age where she is to have a horse of her own. She chooses a dappled gray mare.

Other things happen, her aging slows, she remains young. Then, an attack is placed on a party she is traveling with. She is gravely wounded. They are unable to wake her.

The visions stop. I feel a strange sensation before the world goes black once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks so much for the feedback, and to everyone who viewed the story so far. Here's another chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer- I don't lord of the rings**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 1-

I wake up, but don't open my eyes or move. My breathing doesn't quicken. To the untrained eye I am still sleeping. This gives me time to think. My memories are muddled. I had such strange dreams, dreams of another land.

But soon the dreams start to fade, now just a strange thought in the back of my mind. Now where exactly am I?

I open my eyes and notice that I am in the healing ward.

Oh. Oh no.

The memory comes rushing back to me. I was traveling with the guard on the first mission my father has ever let me on. We were attacked.

"Ugh, I'll never be allowed on any type of mission or assignment ever again!" I say aloud, though quietly

"That may be quite true." Laughs a familiar voice.

"Legolas! Your here, I can't believe it!" I say looking over toward the chair he is sitting in. He's been away for a few years on some assignment from Father. He wasn't supposed to be back for another few months.

He stands and walks over to me, then sits on the side of the bed. He stares at me in amusement.

"Looks like you'll be fine. No one was injured as badly as you. They all survived." He says, speaking of the group I had been leading. "You managed to get everyone back alive. Though we all thought you had paid the price for it." He adds more seriously

We sit in silence for a while. It's good to see him again. Twenty years is quite a long time not to see one's brother. "Well, it's raining. Your favorite kind of weather." He says quietly

Rain. Something about it strikes me as odd.

Rain.

Rayne! In my mind's eye I see a figure shrouded by mist. I can tell that it's a young elleth like myself. She looks both familiar and foreign to me. I know I've seen her before.

Then the image is lost and I find my brother staring worriedly at me. He can always tell what my mood is or what I'm thinking about just by looking at me.

"Well, the healers have given you leave as soon as you wake." He says, showing no sign of realizing that the rain had caused a reaction in me. "Want to get out and see father?"

I groan. "He's furious isn't he?" I ask

"Oh most defiantly." Legolas laughs

"Alright, lets get this over with. No use giving him more time to steam." I reply.

As we wandered the castle, we were told that father was wondering the forest just outside the palace.

Great.

He only goes out when he thinks of mother. He can be very, well, you'll see.

When we exit the gates, we see him.

He is singing softly to the trees, walking among them in the light rain.

We walk slowly, quietly toward him. He doesn't even turn to us as he speaks.

"Nauriell, Legolas. I've been waiting for you," he says, his voice betraying nothing. "I have important news for both of you."

This is it. I'm grounded for the next hundred years.

"The creature Gollum has been sighted on our borders. He has escaped from those who had captured him." He stops, gauging our reactions, we give him none.

"I need a small team of riders to inform Elrond of this. I want that team to be you two." He says

Really? Us?

"But, I failed the mission I was on." I state

"Yes, but they all retuned alive. You knew when it was time to abandon a hopeless task. You are to ride to Rivendell at dawn. Go prepare yourselves." He says simply, and we rush off, excited at the prospect of a journey together.

...…...

It is nearly dawn. I spent all day yesterday collecting supplies and preparing Thinna for the two day journey.

The dappled gray mare couldn't have been happier to see me when I arrived in the stables. Most elves can create a strong bond with their horses, though some choose not to in fear of being too attached to an animal that is mortal.

I stand watching my brother talk with two other members of the guard who are to accompany us.

Medlin, an older more experienced member of the guard, he is kind but quite strict.

The other is Iavas, a younger, though not nearly as young as I am, member of the guard. I don't like her as much. She always points out my every fault. She feels that a princess shouldn't be fighting but learning to run Mirkwood, like anything will ever happen to father.

They soon walk to their own horses and mount them, riding out of the stables. Legolas heads back toward me.

"It is time to leave." He says quietly, he is distracted by something.

I mount my horse and she plods forward obediently. Thankfully she wasn't injured in the attack.

As we travel through the forest, I begin to notice something. The trees seem, darker. None of them are awake. Something is affecting them.

...…...

After setting up camp for the night, Legolas and Medlin decide to scout out around the area, as well as taking first watch. Even for something as simple as traveling to Rivendell, we need a watch. Middle Earth is changing and not for the better. I feel that something is going to go terribly wrong on this short mission. But what?

**If you liked the chapter please leave a comment. I would live to know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N alright fair warning. This chapter is insanely long(for me anyway). I hope you enjoy and thanks so much to Sacagewea for reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter. Here we find out what happened to Rayne and see part of the Council of Elrond. **

**disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2-

We are almost there. I've only been to Rivendell once when I was very young. It's changed since then, everything has. Though I hope it hasn't changed too much.

As we finally arrive, we sense an air of tension. My brother, who was leading us, urges his horse into a faster pace and we follow. We find ourselves at a gallop as we enter a great courtyard. We are finally here.

We lead our horses to a stop and my brother leaps off his horse.

"Something is wrong," he says quietly "there is a feeling of urgency in the air. Let us get to Elrond and give our report quickly."

As we begin to lead the horses, a few riders gallop toward us. When they arrive and realize who we are, they dismount and stare at us, dazed.

"Why are you here my Prince?" Asks one of the riders. She looks at my brother with a look of respect. Though, more so than some would give him.

She looks at him strangely as well. She is very beautiful, with long dark hair and evident grace she could pass as a princess herself.

Legolas hesitates before relaying the reason for our mission

"We are here to report the escape of the creature Gollum to Elrond." He pauses as if remembering something "Where are you riding in such urgency may I ask?"

Another of the riders steps forward, "We were on orders, to find you actually." He says "Elrond has sent riders out to find some to represent all nations in a council. We were asked to bring representatives from Mirkwood, and here stands the prince himself."

A council? What could be so important that Elrond would need representatives from all around Middle Earth?

As I think, and the others discuss where our horses will be kept, it starts to rain.

Rain.

Rayne.

A sudden flash of a memory crosses my mind. A figure in the mist. The first rider to speak. She is Rayne.

Suddenly she walks up to me along with the other speaker. "And who might you be?" The tall speaker asks, I really need to ask his name.

"She," says my brother, walking toward us "is Nauriell, princess of Mirkwood."

They look at me in surprise, but the girl looks as if she's been slapped.

"Nauriell you say?" She asks, clearing her throat and her expression. She's good.

"Well it's wonderful to finally meet the young princess," the older one says, "I am called Braig."

"Wonderful to meet you," I say in return "what is your name?" I turn to, Rayne?

"My name is Celon, princess." She replies.

...

My brother is meeting with Elrond about the reason we came. This council is scheduled for dawn in two days. I am wandering the grounds and already I have seen a strange sight. Four young men are here, though they look like children, I shall have to ask Legolas about them

As I walk towards the courtyard I hear a clattering of hooves. Suddenly a few horses gallop in and are reined to a stop, but these are no elves upon the horses. They are men.

The leader of them has a rugged appearance with light brown hair and has obviously been riding hard to get here. Though strangely he is the youngest among them. I don't want to confront him but I can guess that he is is here for the council. What could be so important as to concern both elves and men?

...

Today is the council. Since I saw that man arrive, I have discovered a few things. The four small men that I saw are actually Halflings. I have talked with them many times over the past two days and have found that they are kind folk, though not exactly calm. They were accompanied here by a man called Strider, a ranger from the north. Though i know him for who he really is. He and my brother have known each other for quite a long time, though I've only met him once.

The other man that I saw arriving is called Boromir a representative from Gondor. Son of the Steward there.

Lastly, and strangest of all, there are three Dwarves here. I do not know their names but that is fine. The friendship between Elves and Dwarves was broken long ago and there is no need to provoke their anger.

I have not seen Celon for the last two days, though my brother has spoken with her. I do not understand her, this irks me. I usually am able to unravel even the most complicated of emotions. I shall have to speak with her.

I am torn from my thoughts by a voice. "It is time Nauriell. Elrond has asked that we attend the council so we can report back to father." My brother says from the door of my room.

I stand and follow him into the heart of Rivendell.

The council. The thought of it makes my heart race. So many from different lands all in one place. I know it has something to do with Mordor, the evil land of Sauron.

When we arrive in the place set aside for the council, I try to take in every detail. It is outside in a secluded area. There is a half circle if chairs set up around the chair of Elrond. Beside him sits him daughter Arwen and beside Arwen sits Celon.

At the sight of my brother she stands and walks over to us. "Hello Legolas," she says then sees me "and Nauriell."

Realization hits me like an axe. She fancies my brother! Celon, an orphan, has feelings for my brother, the prince.

I realize that they have been talking and now Legolas turns back to me. "Let us sit over here." He motions to one of the sides of the half-circle where Medlin and Lavas are already sitting.

As we sit, others soon arrive and take their seats. The dwarves, the Men, and finally Mithrandir arrives with the eldest of the hobbits. Frodo.

When we are all seated Elrond stands. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He says loudly "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall."

After hearing this I know that it has something to do with Sauron. I'm sure of it. I've heard reports of Orks running freely about causing mayhem.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this _one_ doom." He stops, looking toward Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

I sit forward in my chair and listen to the collective gasps and murmurs.

The ring.

The ring of power.

So it is true.

Now I know things are worse than any of us imagined. The one ring is powerful enough to destroy us all.

Then suddenly all are quiet and every eye is on Boromir as he stands.

"In a dream," he says, slowly walking toward the stone table holding the ring, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. I heard voices crying, our doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."

He stops speaking and reaches for the ring. Elrond leaps to his feet.

"Boromir!" He yells, but is drowned out by the voice of Mithrandir.

He speaks in the tongue of Mordor. The sky grows dark and I feel sick.

When he stops, Boromir is back at his seat and looks as if he was struck by an unseen hand.

"Never before have words of that tongue been uttered here in Imladris." Elrond says staring accusingly at the wizard.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordir may yet be heard in every corner of the west." He replies, still standing. "The ring is all together evil."

I think all of us can agree with that.

"Nay it is a gift." Boromir counters "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _my_ people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of of the enemy let us use it against him!"

I can tell that my brother is upset with Boromir.

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn states angrily "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what, would a ranger know of such things?" He asks haughtily

That ends it. My brother stands quickly and faces Boromir. "This is no mere ranger." He looks offended for Aragorn, though he speaks calmly. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looks taken-aback. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replies

Aragon waves his hand at my brother, signaling that no offense will be taken and to just let it go.

Boromir is not done.

He looks at my brother, "Gondor has no king." He says, then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

He sits and there is silence.

Gandalf speaks, "Aragorn is right. We can not use it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the views and the continued support in reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Lord of The Rings. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3-

Elrond stands. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

I quietly sigh. So there is a way, this is wonderful news.

Boromir does not think this way though, but in fear of Gandalf he stays quiet.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the dwarves demands, standing and grabbing his axe. He runs at the table and brings the axe down on the ring with the full force of his strength.

As soon as his axe touches the ring, he is blown backwards and dust fills the air. When it clears, I see the shattered remains of his axe, but not a dent on the ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, but any craft that we here posses." Elrond states "it was crafted in the fires of Mount. Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the fire from whence it came! One of you must do this."

There is silence again. One of us? Going to, Mordor? No one comes out of Mordor alive!

I hear a sigh and see Boromir getting ready to speak. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful."

I look around the group of us only to see the same expressions written across everyone's face. Determination, anger, and fear.

"It is a barren wasteland, filled with fire and ash. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!" He continues

My brother stands again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He asks angrily, looking around the group "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose _you_ think you're the one to do it then?" Asks Gimli sarcastically

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asks jumping to his feet "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stands, rather ungracefully. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!"

That does it. Every elf in the circle leaps to their feet, including me. We are joined by all dwarves and men as chaos breaks loose.

"Take that back!" Lavas yells as she starts towards the dwarves

Everyone is arguing. Who should take it? What if we fail? Blames are placed on others for who knows what.

Suddenly I see Frodo stand in the corner of my eye and I turn to look at him. He says something, his eyes full of decision, but he is drowned out by the shouting.

He repeats himself louder and I hear it, not wanting to believe.

"I will take it!" He yells, some turn to look at him but most continue their rants.

"I will take the ring to Mordor!" He yells loud enough for all to hear.

Every eye is on him now.

"Though I do not know the way." He finishes quietly

All is silent for a moment.

Gandalf steps toward him. "I will help you bare this burden, as long as it is yours to bare." He says reassuringly.

Aragorn takes a pace forward and looks down at Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He says kneeling before him briefly, then standing behind him.

I feel my brother move beside me as he too steps forward. "And you have my bow."

No. I will not loose him to this madness! He has been on mission after mission. Only being home for short periods before once again being sent out. All of middle earth depends on this quest it could use every but of help it gets.

I make a split second decision.

"And mine as well, should it be of need." I say, stepping forward. My brother, and several others, open their mouths as if to refuse me, but one look at my face stops them all.

"And _my_ axe!" Gimli says loudly, "I'm not letting one, let alone two, elves on this mad quest without the protection if a dwarf!"

Boromir starts forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this be the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Yells a voice and Sam, another hobbit, rushes out from one of the bushes surrounding the area. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." He stands near Frodo crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Elrond looks on the verge of a smile. "No indeed, it is nearly impossible to separate you. Even when he is called to a secrete council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming too!" Yells another voice as the last two hobbits run from behind the stone columns from where they were hiding.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One says

"Besides," reasons the youngest, Pippin, "You need people of intelligence for this sort of mission, quest, thing." He says, nodding with each word.

"Well that rules you out Pip." The other, Merry, murmurs.

"Ten companions." Elrond says quietly, then declares "You will be the fellowship of the ring!"

"Great." Pippin says "Where are we going?"

...

"I don't see why I'm allowing this." Legolas sighs two days later.

We are preparing to leave and he is hating every moment.

"You're allowing this," I reason "because you know I will only follow you if you don't allow me to go."

"No, you would be under the watch of Medlin and Lavas." He counters weakly, knowing he's loosing this battle

"You know I could distract them." I reply "I would get away from them and follow the fellowship. I wouldn't let you know of my presence until we were so far away from everything that you wouldn't dare send me back on my own."

"What if you are injured?" He asks angrily "What do you think father would do if I let you get hurt?"

"You know I can hold my own in a fight! You trained me! Your the best archer in the guard. I was also trained by the best swords-man in Mirkwood." I say "You are just worried, as you should be, but this is war. The hobbits are going and contributing. They are allowed to fight for their home, for their friends, for all of Middle Earth! What is different about my wanting to as well?"

He doesn't reply and I know I've won. What I don't know, is that our conversation, my argument, was heard by other ears as well.

My brother has given Medlin and Lavas specific instruction for what to tell father and they are now little more than specks on the horizon.

I remember Lavas approaching me just before they left.

"Get that dwarf for me will you? He needs to be taught a lesson. Much too proud for his own good." She had said jokingly

I had told her that I would and I smile at the memory.

We are to leave in a few moments and I am completely ready. I am dressed in traveling clothes, though different ones than I started this journey in. What I wear now is made especially for traveling long distances. Is is thicker material to maintain a warm temperature in cold weather, but still made as light-weight as silk.

I wear a long-sleeved brown shirt with a long dark green tunic over it. I have dark brown leggings with boots of the same color pulled up to the knee. The only other new addition is a long dark green cloak over my shoulders. I have my quiver of arrows and my bow on my shoulders as well. The last thing I carry is a small satchel that I wear on one shoulder, the strap goes over my head and the bag rests on my hip. It contains some food and other supplies that might be needed.

My brother is dressed a bit similarly and carries his weapons as well.

"Nauriell, time to leave." He reminds me. He looks determined, and nervous. Not only could this quest kill him, it could kill me as well and he will feel responsible.

As we make our way to the gates I shudder. This is bigger than me. Bigger than any of us.

I see the others waiting at the gate. When we arrive Elrond sends us on our way with a few words of warning and farewell. This is it.


End file.
